


The start of something wonderful

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of homophobia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a tiny bit of Fake Dating, punching of the aforementioned homophobe, quite a bit of plot before it gets to the fun stuff, set around season 6, that trope where they jump out of the way and land on top of each other, they smile at each other a lot and i think it's quite cute, they're cute and happy and it's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: they go on a mission and they're like wow sick let's go fuck so they dooh yea and i imagined Laurel as having short hair because it's a lot gayer
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The start of something wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> writing smut hits different bro this was fun as fuck to write

The van crawled down the bumpy road. Diggle drove slowly to make sure there were no sudden movements that could give their prisoner in the back the chance to escape. He had argued against bringing her, but they needed the force of two canary cries to break open the main door and it was too late to rework the plan now. 

Curtis sat in the passenger seat beside him, navigating their path along the winding road. They were headed towards the main entrance of the house of a secluded billionaire. 

Felicity had found proof (how Diggle didn't want to know), that the owner of the house was using the mansion to house major arms dealers. 

The weapon that was currently locked in a vault in the mansion's basement could shift the power dynamic in the city away from the side of the law for years to come. They had to stop it. 

However, to do so they would need to pass a guarded checkpoint, and then blast down the main gate before entering the house. Security was tight, especially when lethal weapons were being stored before a sale. 

That was where Black Si- Laurel came in. The main gate required direct confirmation from the owner in order to open. Because a bunch of vigilantes had no chance in hell of getting that, they figured it would be easier to just knock it down. The gate was resistant to bombs, but it was completely unprepared for sonic waves. 

However, Dinah couldn't break it down on her own. They tested it out, and her cry simply wasn't strong enough. So, they were forced to enlist Laurel's help.

The former Black Siren was holed up in Mayor Lance's house. She wasn't exactly a prisoner, but it was made clear that if she left she wasn't coming back. So, there Laurel stayed - until now. 

She sat on one of the seats in the back of the van, pretending to relax. Her hands were cuffed in front of her. She'd argued that if she really wanted to escape she could just scream loud enough to break them. The team all knew she was right, but they left them on anyway.

Dinah had the key. She sat on the same row as Laurel but with a seat between them, watching Laurel's every move for signs of danger.

\--------

They rolled up to the checkpoint and Diggle stopped the van as he rolled down the window to greet the guard. 

"State your business," the man said preemptively. Luckily, they had a story planned. "We're cousins of Mr. Elderman," Diggle said, referring to the billionaire weapons dealer. "We were in town and we figured we'd pop by to say hello," he added with an easy grin. 

The guard didn't smile back. " I'm going to have to look in the back," he said.

Diggle and Curtis shot anxious looks at Dinah as the guard crossed to the other side of the van to open the door. 

"Uncuff me," Laurel said hurriedly. Dinah hesitated for a second, but footsteps outside the door pushed her into action. She quickly dug the key out of her jeans pocket and turned it in the lock allowing the cuffs to pop open. Laurel slipped her wrists out in one smooth motion and hid the cuffs under her leg just as the guard swung the car door open. 

Her peered around and, finding nothing wrong with the van's minimal contents, turned to scrutinize the people in it. "You guys are cousins?" he asked, indicating Laurel's light skin and hair with a raised eyebrow and a smug look on his face. 

Dinah grimaced internally as she realized what she was going to have to do. Curtis was far too gay for the job and the wedding ring gleaming dully on Diggle's finger was a dead giveaway. This was up to her. 

"She's my girlfriend," Dinah said, sliding her arm around Laurel's shoulders and giving the guard a winning smile.

She felt Laurel tense up beside her and draw in a shuddering breath before forcing her body into a semblance of relaxation. Dinah found that she didn't mind touching Laurel. She was warm and soft beside her and their slight height difference was perfect for their current position. 

She rested her other hand on Laurel's thigh without thinking, letting it fall into place. Laurel rested her hand on top of Dinah's intertwining their fingers and filling Dinah's stomach with butterflies. 

The guard shot them a disgusted look. "Mr. Elderman does not approve of that lifestyle," he said, nose in the air and a superior look on his face. 

Laurel clenched her hands into fists without thinking, squeezing Dinah's hand tightly as she did so. How dare this stupid little man pretend to know anything about love? She'd kill him! 

Dinah squeezed her hand gently as if to say 'I'm angry too'. Then she turned to the guard and said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm sure he'll make an exception for us. After all, we are family."

The guard slammed the door shut with one final "disgusting" before going into the guardhouse and raising the barrier with a glare. 

Laurel exhaled out of her nose and released Dinah's hand as the van started moving. "I know my privileges as semi-prisoner are limited, but I call first dibs on punching that guy when we leave," she said. 

"I'm right behind you," Curtis replied from the front, anger clear in his voice. 

"We can form a line," Dinah said, her arm still around Laurel's shoulders. 

Laurel leaned into it, just a little. "Thanks for... knowing what I needed," Laurel muttered quietly. 

"I still hate you," Dinah teased in response. She wanted to mean it, but she wasn't sure anymore. 

"Okay," Laurel whispered, moving to let Dinah retract her arm. 

"That doesn't mean I want to stop cuddling," Dinah said, wrapping her arm more tightly around Laurel instead of letting her go. Laurel smiled slightly and moved closer, reaching over to hold Dinah's hand again. 

\--------

They parted when they reached the gate, jumping out of the van to take down the numerous people guarding it. 

Laurel and Dinah fought well together. The smooth rhythm that they'd practiced time and time again when fighting against each other made them perfectly suited to fight side by side. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, they knew when the other needed help and exactly how best to help them. They took down the guards smoothly, with ease. 

Diggle and Curtis tied up the disgruntled guards while Dinah and Laurel found the best spot to attack in order to take down the gate. 

They passed noise canceling headphones to Diggle and Curtis, and clapped a pair on their own ears before turning to face the gate. 

Dinah let out a cry first, forcing the gate the absorb the waves and making it vibrate and shake with all the power it held. Laurel added her cry to the mix and the gate shook like a leaf in the wind before imploding, sending chunks flying everywhere. 

Dinah saw a piece coming at them and she reacted instantly, tackling Laurel and sending them both flying out of the way. 

Laurel blinked and when she opened her eyes Dinah was on top of her. Her hair hung around them like a curtain and Laurel was all too aware of the way Dinah's leg had somehow landed between her thighs. She swallowed audibly at the sensation and the way Dinah pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in response knocked the breath out of her lungs more effectively than the fall. 

Diggle cleared his throat and they scrambled to their feet awkwardly, the blush on Laurel's cheeks visible even in the dim light. 

\--------

They split up when they got to the mansion, pulling ski masks on to hide their features from the cameras. Diggle and Curtis headed to the study to get evidence off Elderman's computer while Dinah and Laurel headed downstairs to secure the weapon. Dinah claimed it was because she wanted to make sure Laurel didn't run off, but she was lying. 

They got in the elevator and hit the unmarked button on the bottom that Felicity said would take them to the basement. 

The guards' instructions were to spray the elevator with bullets if anyone used it without authorization. To combat this tactic, Dinah and Laurel opened the panel on the ceiling so they could ride down on top of the elevator box. 

Laurel climbed up first, grabbing onto the lip of the trap door and pulling herself up with her arms. Dinah forced her gaze away from Laurel's ass as she did so. 

Laurel was less subtle when in was Dinah's turn. Her gaze locked on the way Dinah's biceps bulged through her shirt and her mouth filled with saliva, her body reacting to the intense desire to reach up and kiss Dinah hard. 

Their eyes met when Dinah made it up, both of them staring hungrily. The elevator moved slowly underneath them as they descended below ground. Their gazes remained locked. All of the feelings they'd been repressing for months roared to the surface and coalesced into that moment. The tension between them rose higher and higher until it reached its breaking point. 

Laurel surged forward and crashed their lips together in an explosion of sparks. They couldn't move much perched on top of an elevator, but the small space didn't matter much because Laurel was so close she was practically sitting on Dinah's lap and there was plenty of room for hands to wander. 

Dinah intertwined her hands through Laurel's hair and Laurel groaned in response, the sound echoing through the elevator shaft as tiny sparks of pleasure rippled up her spine. Dinah tugged again, experimentally, and the resulting moan allowed their tongues to dance against each other. 

Laurel slipped her hands under Dinah's shirt, scratching gently. She forgot all about the mission and she began to unclasp Dinah's bra. 

They were interrupted by the ding of the elevator and the accompanying splatter of bullets and the shock of the noise broke them apart. 

They shared a secret smile before preparing to attack.

The bullets finally stopped and there was a moment of silence before Laurel dropped down catlike and let out a shattering cry, quickly followed by Dinah. 

\--------

They met Diggle and Curtis at the van, stumbling under the weight of the weapon, some sort of laser powered cannon. Diggle and Curtis helped them load it into the van with the ramp they brought specifically for that purpose. 

They regained their original seats, but this time Dinah sat next to Laurel, eliminated any space between them. 

Her breath caught in her throat when Laurel placed her hand high on Dinah's thigh, her pinky finger rubbing small circles against the seam. She bit her lip to prevent any sound from escaping, but after a few moments it became inadequate and she gently grabbed Laurel's hand, shooting a meaningful look towards where Curtis and John were talking quietly in the front seat, completely oblivious. 

Laurel grinned slyly but retracted her hand, opting instead to lean her head on Dinah's shoulder, her breath tickling the shell of Dinah's ear. 

It wasn't long until they reached the guard post. John slowly brought the van to a stop as the single guard from earlier, having heard the commotion when the gate went down, stood in the center of the road brandishing a shotgun. "Think I should hit him?" John asked.

"I got this," Laurel said, already standing up. 

She had to pass Dinah to get to the door and she leaned down just a little as she did so, brushing her ass against Dinah's thighs as tantalizingly slowly as possible, filling Dinah's stomach with heat. 

She exited the van without a weapon, but she looked far more confident than the guard, despite his expensive weapon. 

"Stop right there!" he shouted.

Laurel kept walking without hesitating, disregarding his increasingly panicked threats. She disarmed him easily when she got close enough, slapped the gun out of his hand with impunity. He raised his hands in surrender and she punched him right in the jaw. He crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Laurel kicked him none too gently out of the road and got back into the van, dusting off her palms. 

She took her seat and this time it was Dinah who instigated contact. Laurel froze when Dinah moved closer and whispered "that was hot," her voice husky. Laurel let out a strangled sound as she tried to stifle the moan that threatened to escape when Dinah lightly bit her earlobe. 

Needless to say, it was an incredibly long car ride. 

\--------

They made it back to the city around half an hour later. Diggle offered to drive Laurel back to Quentin's house, but Dinah interrupted before she could respond. "Laurel and I are going to debrief back at my place. I have a few last minute questions for her about the mission," she said. 

Curtis looked back, worried that Dinah was about to get justice her way, but Laurel's wide grin stopped him. Diggle, who had figured out what was going on just about at the start of the car ride, just shook his head, chuckling quietly. 

\--------

They jumped out of the van the second Diggle pulled up outside of Dinah's apartment building. 

Laurel's hands were shaking with the effort it took to hold off from touching Dinah until they got into her apartment. They hurried up the stairs together, hands clasped. 

Dinah shoved her key into the lock and pulled the door open, allowing Laurel to walk in. She quickly followed and kicked the door, pressing Laurel against it and closing it with their bodies. 

She kissed Laurel with fervor, pulling off Laurel's jacket as she did so, desperate to be as close to her as humanly possible. 

Dinah felt Laurel's hands creep under her shirt and she shivered at the way her fingertips ghosted against her skin. Laurel smirked into the kiss before reaching up to palm Dinah's chest through her bra, circling her nipples none too gently. 

Dinah threw her head back, pulling away from the kiss to let out a low moan. 

She missed the feeling of Laurel's lips immediately so she leaned back in to capture them again, pressing their bodies together and sucking on Laurel's bottom lip, bracing herself against the door as she did so. 

Her movement dislodged Laurel's hands, forcing them back to their original spot against her back. Laurel took full advantage of her position, unclasping her bra before moving higher to tangle her hands in Dinah's curls. 

Dinah took a step back and pulled off her shirt in one smooth motion. Laurel stepped closer and removed Dinah's bra before immediately pressing harsh kisses against her skin, leaving marks in her path from Dinah's neck down her chest. 

She made her way down to Dinah's nipple, kissing the skin around it, teasing her. She copied her actions on Dinah's other nipple with her hand, skating lightly against her skin with her fingertips, occasionally pausing to trace gentle lines with her short fingernails. 

A strangled "fuck" escaped Dinah's throat when Laurel finally wrapped her soft lips around her nipple. 

She wrapped her arms around Laurel loosely, finding that she needed something to hold onto. Her hands were clenched into fists against Laurel's back, wrapped in her shirt. Dinah was vaguely aware through the waves of pleasure that that was an unacceptable amount of clothing. She wanted to feel Laurel's skin underneath her hands, to map every contour of her incredible body. 

She grabbed Laurel's face and pulled her up to kiss her, meshing their bodies as closely together as possible. She didn't waste any time grabbing the hem of Laurel's shirt and helping her pull it over her head. 

She grinned at Laurel as she threw her shirt aside before kissing her again, one hand wrapping around her to unclasp her bra and the other cupping her cheek. 

She lost herself in kissing Laurel for a moment, moving her hand from Laurel's back to card gently through her hair once her bra was unclasped. 

Her need for Laurel overcame the desire to just kiss her forever and she pulled away, grabbing her hands and tugging her gently towards the couch. 

Laurel grinned when she fell back against the couch and Dinah smiled back as she pressed her gently into the cushions. 

Dinah's head swam a little at the sight of all of the newly exposed skin. "You're beautiful," she murmured. Laurel smiled in response and leaned up to kiss her, resting her hand on the back of her neck. 

Dinah quickly moved away from Laurel's lips, kissing her jaw before sucking at the skin of her neck. 

Laurel moaned beneath her and Dinah closed her eyes briefly in bliss before moving down to scrape her teeth lightly against Laurel's collarbone. 

She reached a scar on Laurel's shoulder and she pressed a gentle kiss to it. Laurel noticed and she gently ran her thumb over Dinah's brow in recognition. 

Her movement was interrupted when Dinah began licking and sucking on her nipple in earnest, sending incredible shocks of pleasure through Laurel's body. She moaned loudly, her hand dropped away from Dinah's face. 

Dinah kissed her way down Laurel's body, her hand never leaving Laurel's nipple, oblivious to anything but the way Laurel moaned and writhed underneath her, and the need to make those beautiful sounds continue. 

She continued to rub Laurel's nipple, her movements growing firmer as she scraped her teeth against the skin under Laurel's belly button, following it up with her lips and tongue to sooth the sting.

She regretfully moved her hand from Laurel's chest, trailing it down her body slowly as she made a path down to the waistband of Laurel's pants. 

She sat up to unbutton them and pull them off, smiling at Laurel as she did so. Laurel smiled back, her hair splayed wildly against the couch and her pupils blown wide. Fuck she looked beautiful.

Laurel chuckled as Dinah struggled to pull off Laurel's tight jeans. She sat up to help, pulling them off her ankles and throwing them to the side. 

Dinah made to push her back down to the couch but Laurel stopped her by leaning forward to press her lips together. 

The distraction allowed her to slide her hands down Dinah's body and hook her fingers beneath her pants and underwear. Dinah's position on top of Laurel made it much easier for her to slide Dinah's pants down her hips but she couldn't remove them completely with Dinah kneeling over her. 

Dinah stood up to take off her pants, pulling Laurel with her. She kicked them off and grabbed Laurel's hand, leading her back to the bedroom. 

Laurel smiled at her, both of their eyes alight with the sparks between them. The smile filled Dinah's stomach with butterflies and she found she couldn't wait to get to the bed before kissing her. 

She pressed Laurel against the wall next to her bedroom door, meshing their bodies together as she indulged in Laurel's soft lips. 

She ran her hands through Laurel's short hair and pulled, remembering the effect it had on her in the elevator. Laurel moaned against her lips and wrapped her leg around Dinah's waist to get pressure where she needed it. 

Dinah took full advantage, scraping her short nails against Laurel's ass as she sucked marks into her neck. 

Laurel moaned again, louder than before. Dinah placed her hands under Laurel's ass in response and lifted her into the air. Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah's neck as she carried her into the bedroom and lowered her gently onto the bed. 

Laurel kept her arms around Dinah's shoulders and pulled her down onto the bed with her. 

The languid way her tongue moved against Dinah's was slow, as if she was trying to make the moment last as long as possible. It was also directly in opposition to the way she rubbed her core against Dinah almost desperately. Dinah could feel how wet Laurel was against her and the thought of being wanted by her drove her a little crazy. 

She re-positioned Laurel to lie vertically against the bed so she had more space to move and then drew a smooth line down Laurel's body with her tongue, causing Laurel to shudder when it glided over her hard nipple. 

She stopped to kiss and suck at the hollow by Laurel's hipbone as she settled between Laurel's thighs and kissed and nipped at the skin there, purposefully avoiding where Laurel needed her most. 

Laurel's moans got louder and more needy until she said Dinah's name in such a beautiful voice that Dinah couldn't help herself. 

She licked up the center of Laurel's slit with the flat of her tongue, and sucked Laurel's clit into her mouth without warning when she reached it. 

Laurel moaned and arched her body off the bed, tangling her hands in the sheets. 

Dinah placed a hand on Laurel's hip to keep her down as she twisted her tongue against Laurel's folds, driving both of them crazy.

Laurel's breath grew shorter and shorter until she was gasping and panting, sweat beading on her forehead. 

Dinah moved her mouth away from Laurel's body, licking her lips and humming in pleasure. Laurel leaned up but before she could say anything Dinah plunged two fingers into her, and twisted them in such a way that Laurel found she couldn't speak. 

She flopped back on the bed, struggling to breathe properly as her orgasm built up like fire, spreading through her body and centering in a single spot. 

Dinah leaned down and pressed her lips to Laurel's clit, making her feel like she was teetering on the edge of a cliff. She scraped her teeth against it and that was all it took for Laurel to crash over the edge, Dinah's name spilling out of her lips. 

Dinah slowed the movement of her fingers to help Laurel through the aftershocks, pulling them out gently when Laurel's breathing returned to normal. 

She wiped her hand on the sheets and collapsed next to Laurel, wrapping an arm around her. 

Laurel chuckled hoarsely and pressed a kiss to Dinah's shoulder.

Once she recovered, she flipped Dinah over and grinned down at her with a glint in her eye. 

She trailed her fingers down Dinah's body painfully slowly, hovering so close above her core that Dinah could almost feel them. She ran the pads of her fingers against Dinah's thighs, reaching dangerously close to Dinah's folds before veering sharply away. 

Laurel moaned loudly when she finally slipped her fingers between Dinah's folds and felt just how wet she was. Their moans mixed together as she rubbed circles around Dinah's clit with her fingers, reveling in the slick that coated them. 

She leaned down and kissed Dinah soundly. She slipped her tongue into Dinah's mouth at the same time that slipped two fingers into Dinah easily, causing the woman beneath her to moan loudly against Laurel's lips. It wasn't long before Dinah choked out "more," her breath coming in gasps.

Laurel added a third finger and increased the pace, pumping her fingers in and out of her rapidly. 

Dinah's orgasm crashed through her like a tsunami, leaving her gasping and feeling so /alive/ as pleasure exploded through her. 

She watched through hazy eyes as Laurel removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth, grinning wickedly at Dinah's state. 

Laurel leaned down and kissed Dinah slowly, feeling the resulting quiet moan reverberate through her body. She collapsed onto the bed next to Dinah with a chuckle. "That was fun," she said, grinning. 

Dinah rolled on top of her, pressing her hands down into the bed. "Oh, you're not getting off that easy," she said. 

Her grin was wild and happy and beautiful. Laurel felt a matching grin spread onto her face as she leaned in for a kiss. It felt like the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> yo my gender's a mess so i have kind of a weird relationship with like sex and my body so if any word choice seems odd that's why 👍


End file.
